Activation
by BishopIncarnate
Summary: Antalya finds herself yet again at the mercy of the X-Men but this time it's for good reason. Magneto is rising and her powers are expanding threatening everyone around her. It's only a matter of time...  sequal to Lost and Found
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my friends! YEs this is a sequeal (fricking word) to Lost and Found. It's in Antalya Silverfox's Point of View and no you will never catch me Saying POV. If there is a change i will put the name of the person in betweeen two lines like**

* * *

><p><strong>Logan<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>See? It'll be like that. I just used him becasue he rocks BTW. SO enjoy and please tell me what you think<strong>

**-Bishop 341-B**

**(It's a refrence. for all of you who don't rcognize it you suck)**

* * *

><p>"Dad" I groaned as my father pulled out a camera and began to take more pictures. "Isn't seventeen enough?"<p>

"You'll love me later." Mason Yettle smiled through his mustache. "Come on Tyler don't be shy."

My date, the tall handsome captain of the Lacrosse team Tyler Jenkins, came to my side wrapping an arm around my waist.

"Aw!" My little brother Jared smirked from the table, "Hey Ana, what's it like to be photographed more in one night than ever in your life?"

"Do your Algebra!" I shouted back at the 8th grader. He laughed his dark brown hair flying over his head as his green eyes winked.

"Dad, we're going to be late." I glanced at the clock.

"Right." He put down the camera and ushered us into the car, "Now Tyler I want you to listen to me. Look at the girl beside you…"

I spaced out the window as he spoke. I've heard the father-daughter's date talk once before. I flashed back to those steps and blinked it out of my head. The dark haired boy beside me was nothing like the light haired boy I fell for two years ago. I still remembered his green eyes and how he always had paint on his face, his neck or his hands or the way he held me tight….

"…and remember Tyler I don't mind going back to prison." I blinked back to hear him say that and gaped at the front seat.

"Dad!" I looked at Tyler who was blinking in astonishment. "He's joking Ty."

"Oh." He nodded and rolled his eyes.

Dad stopped the car and Tyler got out coming around the car to help me out. My long purple dress that had an extremely low back and just fell to my feet wasn't really beautiful but it was pretty.

"Have fun at your Senior Prom honey." My dad kissed my cheek before driving off.

"Come on Anastasia. "Tyler taunted me with my "full" name. "It's time to dance."

"Kill me now. "I sighed and followed him in, my eyes shifting to a dull blue before brightening again as I went inside.

The music was blaring as I looked around holding my drink tightly so that no one slipped anything in it. Tyler had gone off to find his friend and I was left standing here talking to a bunch of prissy girls who I didn't know but they knew Tyler.

"You are so lucky," she dragged out the o so it was more like _soooooooooooooo lucky. _"Tyler is so hot."

"Totally." The blond next to her nodded. I knew her name was Tiffany but that was it. "I mean his eyes are just like pools of water."

"Anastasia!" a male voice called behind me and hands wrapped around my waist. "Hey babe how about we go to the corner over there?"

"Carter!" I shouted hitting my best friend as he chuckled and put me down. I turned to see the lanky ginger behind me. The young Bill Gates smiled at me as the girls quickly dispersed. His IQ was nearing the 160's and he had the humor of a comedian….. That was sarcasm.

"Hey Nat. "He smiled, "Sorry about your friends."

"Totally not my friends." I laughed, "Thank you."

"Hey you looked a tad lonely." He raised his glass and we clinked the plastic together and took long drinks. "Any liquor in that glass?"

"Hell no." I looked up at him and sniffed the edge of his glass. "None in yours either."

"I know damn it all." He rolled his eyes as Tyler walked our way. "Well I must go my princess."

"I'll save you a dance." I called as he retreated into the crowd. Tyler kissed my cheek and dragged me onto the dance floor.

We slow danced for a while until another voice called out his name and he ditched me again. I made my way to the edge of the floor when I heard a voice call I name I hadn't heard in years.

"Antalya."

Oh. Shit.

A hand grabbed mine and pulled me to the floor pulling me close so that if I looked up I could just see the edge of his ear but not his face.

"Just try and look casual. "He whispered into my ear, "Dance and remain calm."

"Calm?" I jerked back and saw who I was actually dancing with. "They sent you?"

The Tall blond boy in front of my blinked sadly and nodded. Well boy isn't a good term. He had grown several inches and his hair had gotten longer. His piercing green eyes were clouded and he had a dash of purple paint on his nose.

"Actually Storm sent me." Maverick Davenport, the boy I fell for and was still slightly in love with, blinked at me and cracked his knuckles.

"You know I hate it when you do that." I put a hand over his own and he sighed turning over his hands and grabbing mine. "What is it Maverick? Was the Professor too chicken to send you himself?"

"The Professor's dead, Antalya." He whispered and I blinked up at him.

"Yeah funny." I hissed at him wrenching my hands out of his and placing them on my hips, pissed off girl style. "What is it really Davenport?"

He stayed silent and I saw the sadness in his eyes. I licked my lips and looked at the ground feeling the tears form in my own eyes. My hands slid off my hips and to my sides trembling.

"So he's really…" I didn't finish because I heard my voice crack. "What happened?"

"Jean lost it." He said quietly and I covered my mouth with my hand.

"Is she okay?" I asked quickly so that the tears didn't actually fall. That would be embarrassing.

"She's gone." He stated and they fell. Damn it. I closed my eyes and took in a shaky breath.

"Xavier and Jean?" I asked as I began to sob. Maverick pulled me into a hug and walked us both to the side of the dance floor.

"Is everything okay?" My principle asked and I felt Maverick look up.

"She got some bad news." He said quietly as I cried into his shoulder.

"I'm sorry." I heard his retreating footsteps amid the crowded room.

"Hey Ana!" I heard Tyler shout and buried myself deeper into Maverick's chest, "what's going on?"

"Bad news." Maverick said stroking my hair like he did during class when I was half asleep on his shoulder in the back of the room.

"Who are you?" Tyler asked defensively and I pulled myself out of Maverick's arms. "Ana, are you okay?"

"No." I shook my head wiping my eyes. "I'm gonna leave. Sorry Tyler."

"You're leaving with him aren't you?" He jerked his head towards Maverick who set his jaw and glared at Tyler.

"No." I shook my head. Guys I'm telling you, here I am crying my eyes out and they're still worried about who gets the girl. "I'm leaving alone."

I rushed out and felt Maverick following me. I made it to the courtyard outside, which was thankfully empty, before I lost it. I sunk to my knees and began to sob into my hands. I felt a strong warm hand pull me up and guide me to a bench.

"Tally." I looked up at Maverick.

"What is it?" I snarled.

"Something happened before Jean died." He began and I froze. I knew that wasn't it, someone else was dead. "Scott…well…."

"Oh God." I covered my face and cried. "What about…everyone else? … Is Bobby okay? How about Rogue and… and Maddy…. What about Kyle and Kitty are they alright? …And Storm what about her?"

"They're fine." He sighed. Noticed I skipped over a name there? "Everyone's alright."

"Are you?" I asked my tears drying a bit. He looked into my eyes and I saw that he was sad and stressed as well as other emotions that I couldn't place.

"Not really." He sat down next to me and propped himself up on his knees, elbows on his kneecaps and hands dangling in between them. "It's just that everyone's been on edge because the shot to get rid of the mutations is wearing off and half of the Brotherhood of Mutants got it including Magneto and…. It's just been hell."

"Maverick," I took a breath as he looked up at me his eyes dark, "I'm not going back."

"But we need you." He pleaded.

"Yeah," Now I was still a little angry and taking it out on him probably wasn't the best idea. "What does Logan think about it?"

Hit a nerve there. Maverick winced as I named the man and sighed again standing.

"Fine." He bit his lip and looked down at me. "Have it your way. I'll probably never see you again so good luck in life Antalya Dawn Silverfox Howlett."

"You Too Maverick Longfellow Davenport." I said back and stood looking him in the eyes. I hugged him briefly and pulled back.

When he kissed me.

My arms were already around his neck from the hug and his tightened around my waist pulling me upward. My fingers laced through his hair as he pushed me against the wall. His hands left my waist and cupped my face.

"Damn Anastasia." A voice came from the doorway and Maverick pulled back slowly looking into my eyes. He took out a piece of paper and very carefully slipped it down the front of my dress. My breath must have caught or something cause he smiled slowly leaning in and kissing me, slowly, one last time before leaving without a glance back. I was panting and leaning against the wall. I fixed my hair a bit and my lip gloss before looking to the door.

"Well I must say," Carter was smirking in the doorway leaning casually against the doorframe, "I never thought you had the guts."

And I don't know why but I started balling again.

* * *

><p><strong>Before i forget. and i will only say this once. I only own Antalya, Carter, Maverick (Epic name right?) and others who you don't recognize unless you have no clue abotu the movies<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is an example of that thing i told you about earlier or in my weird prolougy thingy in Lost and Found. and another thing. Carter gives a speech adn you probs won't recognize any of it becasue its made up of all these random presidential speeches i found.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Maverick<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>This is going to be fun<em> Maverick thought as the X-Jet landed in front of the High School Antalya was attending. _Yeah let's go see the girl that you fell for and then she left. Great plan Storm._

"Off you go." Beast smiled at him as he lowered the ramp. He grimaced and stepped off as it went into stealth mode and disappeared.

"Okay." He took a breath and walked inside. People were grinding others were talking and slow dancing, several were making out in the corner. "This is fucking fantastic; there are easily three hundred people in here…"

"Anastasia!" the shouting of a name caught his attention and he turned to see a ginger wrap his arms around a black haired girl in a purple dress, lifting her into the air and spinning her.

His heart stopped.

Antalya smiled at the boy laughing. He stood frozen as he took in what she looked like after those two years. Her hair was longer and her eyes had turned an electric blue. She was pale and by the looks of it was stronger than before. He watched as he talked to the boy and as another boy came forward. He kissed her cheek and pulled her onto the dance floor. Maverick felt his fist clench. The boy left and she began to walk off the floor.

"Now or never." He muttered walking forward. "Antalya!"

She froze and he took her hand pulling her close to dance. He bent his head to whisper in her ear and smelt the clean smell of soap, cotton and that lingering smell she always had of a strange mix of sea water and maple. "Just try and stay calm…"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Antalya<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Carter you're ahead of me." I pushed him forward getting my finger caught in his gown. It had been three months since the Prom and my gut was churning about what the X-Men might do at my Graduation.<p>

"Am not." He said turning to look down at me, fucking six foot five person.

"Anastasia Dawn Yettle," I pointed to myself _Antalya Silverfox-Howlett_, "Carter Michael Yates."

"Touché." He nodded and smirked as I gulped and the music started. "Pomp and Circumstance Bitch."

"Stick to your computers kid." I slapped his shoulder as he began the slow trudge to the chairs.

* * *

><p>"Shit shit shit shit." He muttered the word under his breath as he tried to run through the rush hour traffic, making it to the forest before he sprinted through the woods, "If I'm late she's gonna kill me."<p>

* * *

><p>"Micah Fredrick Xavier. High Honors." As he left I felt my eyes tear up.<em> Xavier.<em>

"You okay, Nat?" Carter whispered in my ear. I glanced over and the ginger was looking down at me in concern as I wiped my eye.

"Yeah. "I nodded sniffing. Total lie, "I'm fine."

* * *

><p>He made it to the parking lot panting and rushed to the arena.<p>

"Micah Frederick Xavier. High Honors." A name was called and he racked his brain for her last name.

"Yettle." He whispered, "I made it."

_There is no fucking way I'm missing my daughter's graduation._

* * *

><p>"Carter Michael Yates, Highest Honors and Valedictorian." Carter stood and walked forward getting his diploma and going to the microphone as the principle furrowed her eyebrows.<p>

"Oh god." I laughed to myself, "He's actually going to do it."

"Okay." He coughed, "Hi I'm Carter. And I have a speech that I sort of arranged with the help of my friend. It's pretty much made of other people speeches. So here we go."

He cleared his throat and pulled out a piece of paper.

"One Score and Three years ago," He started, "We were taught to resolve our conflicts with words not weapons. We also learned that no nation is fit to serve judgment on another nation. Over the years we have learned that Effort and courage are not enough without purpose and direction. And so remember my dear friends, A Man is not finished when he is defeated but when he quits. Also the best prize that life offers is the chance to work hard at work worth doing. It is hard to fail, but it is worse never to have tried to succeed. In this life we get nothing save effort. There is nothing to fear but fear itself my fellow students. Life will be hard after this. But pray not for easier lives, but to be stronger men and woman. When you have an Elephant by its hind leg and it's trying to run let it run man. We are the elephants. And We. Will. Run!"

Cheering came from the stands and the floor as he raised his hands in two peace signs like Nixon.

He smiled and bowed backing up and twirling his diploma in his hand.

"Anastasia Dawn Yettle, Highest Honors and Salutatorian." My name Shit.

I stood the sun glaring in my eyes as I walked up the stage. I gave a quick glance to the stands to see my family, my parents and little brother, standing and clapping. It was a hollow noise. My heart was racing and I accepted my diploma when I saw a figure by the fence.

I froze in the middle of the stage.

He was smoking a cigar in his leather jacket and worn blue jeans. He was leaning up against the fence with both elbows. His pants were scuffed with dirt and there was a healing cut on his face that closed up as I looked at him.

"Anastasia." The principle whispered pointing to the microphone. I nodded and walked up my gaze still on the man.

"Hello." I smiled, "Sorry about that. Nerves." People chuckled. Thank you people. "You all know me well enough. Anastasia Yettle, Head of the National Honor Society at our school. Powder-puff game MVP. Track Runner and as the mysterious girl that showed up as the Yettle's daughter at the beginning of junior year."

I took a breath and glanced at the man. He was still the cigar in his fingers and he jerked his head in a nod.

"I know I'm supposed to give a 'what's out there' speech but," I shook my head and looked at the empty podium, "But I think the truth is a well earned reward as well."

* * *

><p>"What are you doing Antalya?" Logan, aka Wolverine, watched as his daughter began her speech and crept into the bleachers. He sat down next to a couple and their young son.<p>

"Who are you here for?" The man asked him and he looked on stage.

"Her." he jerked his head and the man furrowed his eyebrows.

"My daughter?" he blinked at the Logan who furrowed his eyebrows back, "Anastasia?"

"We met a while ago. "He nodded and the man eyed his suspiciously. _Fuck._

* * *

><p>"I am not who you think I am. "I looked back up and saw that Logan had sat down next to Mason Yettle. Hell. "My parents aren't the Yettle's."<p>

Muttering was heard and I continued. Mason's eyes went wide and he glanced at Logan who leaned forward intrigued.

"My parents weren't married when I was born." I closed my eyes and looked down to see Carter looking at me with his mouth slightly open and his eyes narrowed in confusion. "My Mother's name was Kayla Silverfox and my Father is James Howlett. My mom's dead." I said bluntly and Carter blinked as I looked back up, "She was killed in the Three Mile Island accident sixteen years ago. My father didn't know I existed until two years ago after I was almost killed in a plane crash and was saved by a mutant by the name of Jeremiah Fitch, in rural Ohio." At the mention of a mutant there were several angry shouts. This town hates mutants. "He quickly realized that…" I took a breath preparing myself, "…that he was among one of his own."

Silence followed as I gripped my diploma tightly.

"I am a Mutant." I stated looking out over the crowd, "Much like my parents. My mom could touch anyone and then persuade them to do as she asked and they would. My father was born in Canada in the 1830's. He still looks like he's in his late twenties early thirties. My aunt could turn her skin into diamond. My uncle has retractable claws as fingernails. I…" I sighed and looked back down at Carter because he was easier to look at. His eyes were wide and had a glint of…respect? …Fear? …Pride? I don't know. "I have claws in my hands that are made of diamonds I think. The rest of my bones are coated in diamond as well. I have several other mutations and it would take me a while to list them all so I leave you with this."

At that I extended my claws to their full length and Logan grinned.

"Mutants aren't all bad and I'm glad that the X-Men sent me here to prove so." I said into the microphone slowly, "Congratulations. You are the first graduation class of Alexandria high School to have a self pronounced mutant. My Name is Antalya Dawn Silverfox-Howlett and…

I was going to say something like "Thank you" or "Good luck" but when I looked up and saw several policemen heading towards me that made me a bit mad. Well more like furious. But Storm taught me how to control my temper.

"…This is why they sent me!" I clenched my jaw as they neared the stage, "We aren't all bad!"

"Okay Mutant." The Closest cop snarled as I retracted my claws and punched him in the jaw. There were several bouts of clapping and I smiled. But there was more gasping with also made me smile.

I heard Logan start cheering as I jumped off the stage and ripped off my gown revealing my leather jacket like his and my worn jeans.

"That's my girl!" He smiled and ran down the steps catching me in a hug. "Come on Antalya."

And with that we ran into the forest off my Maine high school with them gaping at us as we ran.


	3. Chapter 3

"Holy Fuck." Carter blinked and looked at the path that Anastasia, Antalya, made with her father. Without his better judgment and as chaos reigned through the stands he jumped up whipped off his cap and gown before running to his truck. He roared onto the interstate as he saw her black blue hair flash in the woods. He sped ahead and pulled over. He pulled out a flashlight and looked into the forest.

Nothing.

"Hell." He groaned going back to school and then going home as the ceremony was over.

Sitting in his room he bit his lip. The school knew all about the X-Men, they try and save the humans and prove they're good.

"Anastasia." He muttered going to his computer and typing in her real name. "Antalya Dawn Silverfox-Howlett."

A few short links came up with one long one.

"What have we here?" He clicked on it and it came up with a list of names of people found in the wreckage of the Three Mile Island disaster and a description. "Kayla Silverfox. Sister to Emma Frost and mother of Antalya Silverfox-two…. Well that's no help."

He clicked on a link about a government plane crash.

"A Government Plane crashed in a farmer's field in Ohio." He read to himself, "The government officials were transporting two people, a man named Kurt Wagner and a young woman named Antalya Silverfox. The plane crashed due to an engine failure and there were no known survivors."

"Carter!" His mother called, "Phone for you."

"Got it!" He called back and picked up the phone next to his monitor. "Hello?"

"Hey Carter." An out of breath female voice came from the other end.

"Who is this?" He asked standing and going to a trace network he set up on his computer. He clicked it and watched it triangulate the signal.

"It's me… It's Ana…." She paused and he blinked.

"I'm sorry but Ana isn't real." He said harshly and could practically feel her wince. She was his best friend and he hated treating her like this.

"It's Antalya." She sighed and a slight accent rolled through the name, "Silverfox."

"I'm sorry but I don't believe we've meet." He stated looking as the trace ran through several county lines. _Holy Hell_. "I do believe you have the wrong number."

"You aren't Carter Yates?" She asked coldly and he knew he hit a nerve. "Eighteen, six foot five, red hair green eyes? Son of Marie and John? Brother to Nancy, thirteen, and Harris, eight? Graduated Colton academy in Fifth grade to go to public school? Graduated Alexandria High School earlier today?"

"Okay Antalya, whoever you are, "He caught where the signal was and wrote down the address, "But I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Carter Please!" She shouted desperately but he hung up and took a breath to calm himself before putting on his trench coat and going out into the rain.

* * *

><p>"Taking a Wild guess that that didn't work?" Logan asked as I hung up the phone in own hotel room and sighed.<p>

"Shut up." I hissed and he raised his hands in surrender his face straight, Prick, "You're only here because no one will let an eighteen year old stay here on their own."

"You're eighteen aren't you?" He asked crossing his arms and leaning against the wall as I looked out the windows. the Dumbass forgot my birthday, I'm shocked.

"In this town it's too dangerous." I said turning to look at him, "People go into hotels alone and get killed."

"Then why the hell did Xavier send you here?" He growled and I shrugged ignoring him.

"I don't know but if you're here to try and make me come back." I shook my head with a dry laugh. "You'll have as much luck as Maverick did."

"They sent Maverick?" He asked and I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Yeah he visited at my Prom." I glared at him as he furrowed his eyebrows.

"Well Storm never told me." He admitted sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I wonder why." I sarcastically threw at him and he winced. "Look Logan. I'm not coming back."

"When did you last use them?" He asked vaguely but I knew.

"Other than at graduation?" I asked and he nodded, "The Battle."

"That long?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah." _Because I was activated whatever the hell that means and now my powers aren't really working…_

A knocking at our door saved me and I looked out the peephole seeing nothing I turned to him.

"Expecting anyone?" I asked and he shot out his claws.

"Open the Door." A calm low voice called and relief washed over me. I opened the door as Logan shouted at me not to. Carter blinked down at me before pulling me into a close hug. "Thank god you're alright."

"Trace?" I asked quietly and he chuckled putting me down and nodding stepping into the room. He eyed Logan who glared and let his claws slowly slid in. "Logan this is Carter the guy I called."

"This is also the guy that brought you your things." He threw a duffle bag onto the bed and looked down at me. "I broke into your house. Sorry."

"Not my house. "I shrugged and he nodded his eyes darkening.

"Please explain your predicament." He sat at the edge of the bed as Logan leaned against the wall. Sighing I sat next to him.

"Two years ago I was in a plane crash." I started.

"No survivors, government plane, you and Kurt Wagner right?" he stated and I blinked at him.

"Smarty pants. "I muttered and he chuckled. "Well Kurt left me because the CIA was after us. A farmer's son found me and got the X-Men to take me in to help me. They did and I met Logan here, and Storm and Xavier and Jena and Scott and all the other people. As Well as the guy you caught me making out with at Prom."

"The Blondie?" He waved a hand through his hair and I nodded as Logan raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah his name is Maverick." I nodded feeling my cheeks heat up, "And He painted a picture that showed my mother running from men with guns. That's his mutation. "I explained as he looked at me funny, "I went to DC with Logan soon finding out that he was my father. Then I tried to teleport to the School but the CIA got and tortured me until I found the crew again. I trained and then we fought the CIA and won I think."

"Then you got sent here?" He asked.

"She wanted to come here." Logan said glaring still. "She didn't like being a mutant."

"Doesn't like being a mutant. "I corrected, "So I asked to be sent out to a place where my powers aren't needed."

"Which sort of worked. "Logan butted in and I hissed.

"Can I talk to Carter alone please, Father?" I snarled and he nodded walking to the adjacent room that was his. "What is it really Carter?"

He bit his lip. He always did that when he was nervous or thinking. Let's just say he bites his lip a lot.

"What are you mutations?" He asked lightly clenching his fists and standing unclenching them beginning to pace.

"The Claws." I stated and he snorted.

"No shit." He muttered and I flicked out a foot to trip him.

"My eyes change colors on will," I thought back two years, "I can teleport. Once I stopped a bullet and sent it in another direction. And I have animals sense and instincts with some harmful side effects."

"What kind of side effects?" He asked stopping his walk and looking out the window hands clasped behind his back looking like a doctor.

"First my pupils dilate to cover my entire iris," I stated remembering what Logan said I looked like, "And then my whites go black and bloodlust. I have almost no control over that part of my power so I take care to avoid it."

"Something happened." It wasn't a question.

"Yeah." I nodded and he turned back eyeing me with a mix of caution and … Triumph? Strange. "I almost killed my best friend during training."

"Is he okay?" He asked and I nodded stopping halfway through and raising an eyebrow. "What?"

"Nothing." I felt a sense of danger then as he looked at me so I tried to remain calm and not alarm him. "Can you wait a second I need to talk to Logan."

"No wait." He grabbed my arm. Hard.

"Ow Carter." I complained trying to pull away as he pulled me to him. "What the fuck kid?"

"Come here Antalya." He whispered and pressed his lips roughly to mine.

_Holy Fuck! _I shouted in my mind trying to do as Jean used to and project my thoughts. But I'm not telepathic so I didn't expect anyone to come. _Help! This is so not Carter!_

"Get off me Carter!" I growled pushing him away as his eyes glinted yellow, "I don't want to but I will stab you."

"No you won't." He half smiled evilly and I gulped. This wasn't Carter. I shot out my Claws and glared at him backing into a stance.

_Anyone! _I called. _Little help here!_

That's when Logan burst into the room. Carter turned to him and grinned the grin of a predator.

"Well Hello Logan." The voice crackled and Carter's eyes flashed yellow again.

"Mystique." Logan growled and I froze. Mother Fucking Shapeshifters!

She/he jumped and transformed into the Blue skinned she-devil I knew. Growling soon filled the room as me and my father launched into battle.

I somehow got off the first shot and kicked Mystique in the chest sending her into the wall. Didn't know I was that strong. Logan gave me a grunt and leapt into action.

"What the hell?" a voice came from the hall and I saw the Real Carter blinking with wide eyes as Logan beat the crap out of Mystique.

"Carter. "I looked to him and was about to say shut the door when on some impulse the door shut itself. I looked at my hands and closed them raising one to where Mystique was, with an open palm. She looked to me and her eyes flashed with triumph again.

Before I clenched my fist and she went soaring into the window.

Logan took this time to run at her as she then slid through the broken glass and leapt off the balcony and out of sight.

I stood shaking and confused as he turned to me sheathing his blades.

"Are you okay?" He asked roughly and I nodded. Then the door opened again and Carter raised an eyebrow at us.

"What I was trying to say was that I'm glad you came out." He said and I turned to see him smirking, "Cause then I don't have to."

"You mean you're a mutant too?" Logan asked outright and he bowed.

"I got immense intellect." He smiled and sat on the edge of the ruined bed. "And the ability to run really fast."

"Well that's nice and all but I still don't have an answer." Logan turned to me and I jumped a little. "Now you need to come with me."

"I don't need to do anything." I snapped back my head reeling.

"What you just did…." He pointed to the window. Yes the broken ass shattered thing on the other side of the room. "Storm will want to find out how…"

"And how the fuck does she plan on doing that?" I finally snapped. "Xavier's dead! If anyone tries to use Cerebro they'll die!"

"Antalya…" He growled in warning.

"Don't you Antalya me Logan!" I shouted and the curtains ruffled. I ignored it, big mistake, and pointed at him, "You haven't even tried to see me in the past two years. I thought that after missing the first sixteen years of your daughter's life you would never want to miss a beat!"

He just stood there silent and sighed. He shook his head and shouldered past me out the door. Without a word he was gone and I was staring at the place he had been fuming.

"Ana…" Carter cautiously spoke from behind me. "You alright?"

"Fine." I hissed and took a deep breath. The curtains stopped moving and I turned back to Carter. "I need you to find someone for me."

"Who?" He asked taking out his laptop and placing it on the bed.

"Erik Lehnsherr." I stated _Time to contact an old friend_


	4. Chapter 4

**I am sooooooooooo sorry for not updating. I'm starting ot get a workload at school nad i'v also been busy wiht Youth Group and Scouts. But here this one is a little throw you for a loop that i cooked up.**

* * *

><p>"She didn't listen." Logan huffed as Storm paced in front of him, her white hair flowing out behind her.<p>

"Well then we need to forcefully get her back." Beast said leaning against the book shelf.

"That won't work." Logan sighed, "You'll just make her mad. That's what happened today."

"Is that why you're so troubled Logan?" the newest teacher, a middle aged man with reddish hair and blue eyes named Patrick who spoke with a British accent and had the ability to sense emotions, said form the corner of the room in a high back chair.

"Yeah." He rolled his neck. "It's just when we were fighting Mystique she raised her hand and did something that sent her flying out the window."

"Like telekinesis?" Beast asked as Kitty walked through the door.

"Storm?" She asked quietly and she turned her head to look up at the young girl. "Gary shot Warren….Again."

"God." Beast sighed and followed the young woman out. "That child needs to learn controls."

"He's thirteen." Patrick stated, "We've got time."

"Speaking of a telekinetic." Storm sighed, "Hank lock the gun case and hid the bullets where he won't find them."

"Will do." He opened the door and shouting was heard.

"I said I was sorry Warren!" A loud southern accented voice said, "What more do you want?"

"I want you to stop shooting me dipshit!" Warren shouted back in obvious pain. The door shut and Logan chuckled.

"I love the new recruits." He smiled and looked at Storm who sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Okay get me Maverick." She said and a voice came from the shadows

"I've been here the entire time." the green eyed blond boy stepped out and half smiled sheepishly.

"How'd you get here?" Patrick asked jumping.

"Kitty." He sighed and sat on the arm of the couch. "What's up?"

"We need you to go get Antalya." Storm said and he was shaking his head half way through. "What?"

"I can't do that." He shook his head and looked at her eyes flashing.

"Why?" She asked surprised and Logan watched him carefully.

"Other than the fact you're in love with her." Patrick grinned as Maverick blushed slightly.

"I've already tried." He admitted, "She didn't listen."

"Then she won't listen to anyone." Logan grunted and Storm sighed again.

"You guys can go." She waved a hand and sat down heavily. Patrick raised an eyebrow but left grabbing Maverick's shoulder and pulling him with him.

"It's times like this Logan." She sniffed and he was shocked to see her crying. "That I really miss Charles."

"We all miss the Professor Storm." He said awkwardly. "But we've got to continue on in his footsteps."

"You're not good at comforting people. "She smiled sadly at him and stood wiping her eyes.

"Not at all." He nodded and stood walking to her side, "but at least I'm not Patrick." He tried an English accent. "Well dear you seem upset please tell me why."

She laughed and hugged him. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders as she buried her face in his neck.

"We just have to remember Ororo." He remembered her name at the right moment, "Who he was and what he did."

"And Continue on." She said stepping back and sighing looking out at the rainy day, "In his footsteps."

"Exactly." He nodded and looked back as the door opened and Jones, a young mutant with the ability to change TV channels by blinking, poked his head in.

"Professor Monroe?" He asked the only student to call them Professor and their last names. "Doctor McCoy said he needed you."

"Thank you Jones." she smiled and he stepped out. "I'm needed."

"Have fun healing Angel." He called and she scoffed walking out the door.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure this is the right place?" I asked Carter again (I think that's twenty seven times) as we crept into a cave off the side of a mountain in Maryland.<p>

"Have I ever been wrong?" he smirked down at me and walked in shining his flashlight. "Damn."

A shiny grey metal door sat in their path. I sighed and brushed my shoulder blade length black hair out of my face. I swear I'm cutting it all off. I walked up to it, probably a stupid choice, and tapped the cold metal. The sound resounded off the walls and Carter raised an eyebrow.

"Who is this Erik guy anyway?" He asked and I cursed under my breath. I had been trying to avoid the question.

"You know that Mutant Battle on Alcatraz a year ago?" I asked looking at the door and clenching a fist.

"Yeah with the X-Men and the Brotherhood of Mutants." He nodded.

"Erik is Magneto." I said with relish. His name is so much fun to say.

"What?" He voice shot up about three octaves. "He's against humans Ana! Why are we meeting with him?"

"Because I've been working with him for the past year. "I stated.

There I said it.

I'm a turncoat, a double agent, a betrayer.

"Ana you can't be serious." He gaped at me and I turned around. My eyes got drawn to the front of the cave and I froze.

"Antalya." Again with him and my first name. Maverick came forward eyeing me warily. "Is it true?"

"Yes." I stated not meeting his eyes. Fuck.

"Why did you do this Antalya?" He asked pleading and I had to look at him.

"Because I didn't get contact from you guys in a year and I was getting worried." I admitted. "And he was how I got information about the Mutant happenings."

"So you work with him now?" He asked clenching his jaw and cracking his knuckles. "You betrayed Storm, Bobby, Kitty, Scott, Jean, Xavier…"

"Stop." I raised a hand but he pushed it back down, I felt tears start to sting my eyes.

"…Peter, Rogue, Hank, Kurt, Me and Logan." He hissed. His eyes were blazing.

"Why do you care?" I finally shouted. Fuck my emotions. "You didn't try and come and get me. You didn't try and find me. You don't even care what happens to me Maverick! Neither does Storm or Bobby or Kitty or…" I trialed off knowing the next three names. "And by the way Scott Jean and Xavier are dead! So why the fuck do they care? They don't neither does Peter or Rouge or Hank or Kurt! No one cared what happened to me. That stupid school didn't do anything for me except make me vulnerable and give a damn about people."

"That's not true Antalya." He stated calmly looking me in the eye. Bastard. "And you know that."

"No I don't!" I shouted and closed my eyes as the tears began to fall. I heard the door behind me begin to shake. "I don't know what the hell happened to Jean or Xavier or Scott and I don't know what was happening to you or Logan or Kurt! I didn't know anything."

"Antalya look at me." He said grabbing my shoulders tightly and I glared at him, "Take a breath Antalya and calm down."

I saw something in his eyes then. There was Fear, Concern and (Shockingly) Trust sure. But that's not what scared me.

It was Love.

I kept my eyes locked on his and the door stopped moving and everything froze. And I mean everything. I saw over Maverick's shoulder that a bird was in mid air in mid flap and had just stopped.

"Are you alright?" He whispered putting a hand up to my face. I nodded slowly looking up at him. "Your eyes were black."

"Oh." I smiled lightly and sighed. "I'm sorry Maverick it's just…"

"I don't want you to come back to School." He said in a rush and I blinked as time started back up again.

"What?" I asked stepping back.

"You shouldn't come back." He shook his head smiling at Carter. "Bad things will happen."

"You painted something." I guessed and he nodded.

"You dead." He stated and I froze raising an eyebrow.

"I can't die Davenport." I told him and Carter looked between us.

"Well you are." He stated sighed. "Just don't come back okay?"

"Fine." I furrowed my eyebrows and sighed angrily. "Just take Carter here with you when you go back to the school then. He's one of us."

"Okay." He opened his mouth to say more but sighed and looked at Carter. "Hello Carter I'm Maverick Davenport."

"Carter Yates." They shook hands and Maverick pulled him out of the cave. "Have fun Ana."

"Will do." I sighed and the door in front of me opened.

"Thank you for letting him leave Miss Silverfox." Magneto smiled at me his grey hair swirling near his temples and his cape flowing behind him. "You're just in time to see Mystique."

"Again?" I raised an eyebrow at him as he smiled and moved aside so I could step in, "She attacked me without warning you know?"

"Oh I know." He admitted with a grin and I smiled with him as the door shut behind us.

* * *

><p><strong>thumbs up down? No? Okay.<strong>

**Bish man**


	5. Chapter 5

"Well now what?" Carter asked as they approached the steps of Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters.

"You get to meet the crew. "Maverick flashed a smile but his heart was broken. Antalya was working with the enemy now. A tall thin kid in a baseball hat with a curved bill stepped out of the doors and put his glasses on. He blinked his blue eyes at the pair in confusion and smiled.

"Hey Rick!" He called and Maverick waved.

"Who's that?" Carter asked shouldering his bag.

"Gary." He smiled and said through his teeth. "Stay away from him when he is anywhere near a gun. Telekinetic."

"I see." He bit his lip and watched Gary run off with long looping strides. Logan appeared in the doorway shaking his head at Gary. "Hey Logan!"

"Carter?" He raised as eyebrow and pulled the cigar out of his mouth. "Maverick Where's Antalya?"

"She's…" Maverick's voice cracked and he stopped clearing his throat. Carter gave the blond boy a glance.

"You okay there, kid?" He asked putting a hand on the teenager's shoulder and putting his cigar back in his mouth. Storm ran into the doorway.

"Logan get in here now." She rushed back and he gave the pair a look before running off. Carter looked at Maverick who returned his glance and they ran off too following Logan's path.

"Is everyone there now?" Magneto asked through the TV monitor as a Video camera was situated on the top. "Hello Wolverine it's nice to see you again."

"What's going on?" He growled at Storm who shrugged.

"I was just calling to say hello." He smiled and looked at them, "As you see my powers have fully returned as have…"

"Mystique's." Logan growled and Magneto nodded with a smile.

"I forgot," He chuckled and looked behind him to a figure that wasn't seen. "Chaotix mentioned it earlier."

"Chaotix?" Storm asked and Magneto nodded.

"We are also recruiting on our side." He smirked as a crashed sounded form the back ground.

"Chaotix!" Mystique shouted in the background. "Would you stop throwing those at me?"

"Sorry Misty." A familiar female voice shouted back laughing. Logan furrowed his eyebrows. "A little too late for that."

"Ignore them. "He smiled at Storm who was standing calmly, "Those to girls are always at each other's throats."

"Wait girls?" Maverick asked and Magneto turned his gaze to him.

"Yes," He nodded his eyes smiling evilly, "And you know one of them. You all do."

"Chaotix?" Logan muttered to himself and let his eyes widen in dismay. "Antalya?"

"What!" the female voice shouted and a black haired head appeared over Magneto's shoulder. Her hair was pulled back into a severe ponytail and a long cloak was draped around her shoulder that was a dark blue. Her jeans and black t-shirt were as they remembered except for a small white graphic on the lower left side. The symbol of the Brotherhood of Mutants. Her eyes blinked and changed to a dull orange. "Hello."

"Antalya what the hell!" Logan shouted growling and she growled back sadness clouding her eyes.

"Ask Maverick!" She shouted her irises going black, "I already explained to him."

"Goodbye." Magneto shut off the monitor and it went dark. Logan turned to Maverick.

"Maverick?" He growled taking deep breaths. He sighed and closed his eyes.

"She said it was because no one cared and she was getting worried about us." He explained, "The only way she could find out what was going on was through them."

"So she became one of them?" Logan asked fists clenched.

"Apparently." He sighed and coughed sitting down as Carter muttered to himself.

"Then we have to get her back. "Logan mumbled to himself and Storm furrowed her eyebrows as Angel walked in, arm in a sling, with an envelope.

"It's addressed to you Storm." He handed it to her and she opened it cautiously. Reading the vanilla colored paper she blinked.

"Thank you Warren." He smiled and walked out. "Chaotix and Mystique are on their way over now to talk about a truce agreement."

"Really?" Logan asked as the sky darkened. "Storm you okay over there?"

"That's not me." Storm Logan Patrick Beast Maverick and Carter all looked to the sky as it darkened and began to rain. Then a cloud of purplish smoke appeared on the lawn and Mystique stood next to a hooded figure. They walked forward as the other kids ran for cover. A young girl tripped in front of the hooded figure and they stopped and helped her up pushing her gently to the steps.

"At least she's nice." Beast mumbled as they walked out to the door. "Mystique Welcome."

"Thank you Doctor. "She smiled and inclined her head as her partner lowered their hood.

"Why did it start raining?" Antalya asked herself undoing her ponytail and looking out over the crowd. "Crap."

"I believe you have met my partner and new recruit Chaotix." Mystique waved to her and she looked at the ground with a halfhearted hello. "She's a bit shy."

"Mystique. "Logan all but growled and her grin widened, "Can I talk to my daughter alone for a moment please?"

"Your daughter isn't here Wolverine. "She smirked, "But you're welcome to talk to Chaotix. Go on."

Logan jerked his head and they set out.

* * *

><p><strong>Antalya<strong>

* * *

><p>I stepped forward tentatively, knowing that he was going to kick my ass, and jerked my head down the hall way taking off as he followed behind. Once we turned a corner I ripped off the cloak as if it burned me. That fucking thing got in my way!<p>

"Stupid thing." I muttered under my breath kicking it on the ground then sighing and picking it up. "Fucking brotherhood."

"Antalya." Logan stood in front of me concerned upset and pissed off. He put his hands on my shoulders and I looked up, ever so reluctantly, at him my eyes fading to their bright blue. "What were you thinking?"

"I don't know." I looked up at the ceiling before shrugging off his hands and banging my head against the wall. "My powers weren't working right, my head was jumbled, I was confused and activated and had no idea what that meant and they were the closest thing to you guys that I could find."

"Activated?" he asked being the only part he caught. I sighed distressed and depressed.

"I don't know either." I mumbled and looked around, "I've been trying to find Stryker but I can't seem to…"

"Stryker?" Logan burst and I winced. I had a really bad headache and he wasn't helping

"He's the one who did it. "I stated my eyes dulling, "during the battle he came up to me and injected shit in my neck. I can't find him though…"

"I killed Stryker a year ago. "He said and I snapped my mouth shut.

"You killed him?" I asked sputtering, "Well fuck I'm screwed."

"Language." He firmly said and I blew a raspberry at him. Lady Like I know, "Maybe if you stay here…"

"I can't Logan." I admitted sighing, "Magneto will come here and kill me if I desert them."

"You have to do something." He pleaded. I sighed and looked at him.

"Okay." I sighed yet again. "But you aren't going to like it."


	6. Chapter 6

"Mystique." I glared at Logan and turned on my heel towards to door, "I believe we can leave now."

"Magneto wants a peace treaty." She commented her patience running thin. I snorted that bitch.

"You're naïve if you think that'll happen." I growled my pupils dilating. The Blue skinned woman raised her eyebrows and cast me a glance. I muttered under my breath, "Fucking Whore."

Mystique looked over at me fully.

"Remember your place Chaotix." She growled back and my irises disappeared, I can feel it now. I snarled baring my fangs. "You are just a tool here."

"You won't be saying that when a tool." I put air quotes around the word, "Tears out your throat."

Her hand went to cover her neck and I smiled evilly with satisfaction. Storm gave Logan a fearful glance and he winked.

"Get Kurt." He mouthed and she nodded jerking her head to Maverick who was standing frozen near the back, his face twisted and his eyes on me. I still felt like shit for what happened earlier. She whispered something and he nodded rushing out. I smiled as Mystique lowered her hands.

"You wouldn't dare." She hissed and I extended my claws a few inches.

"Would I?" I asked back with clear black eyes. I stepped forward slowly and Kurt burst into the room in a cloud of smoke that floated around Mystique. I stepped forward an inch, winked at Logan and then slashed my claws through the smoke, creating three marks in the thick air. A blade shot out and impaled itself through my heart.

I gasped looking down as her eyes drained to their natural blue and glazing over as I fell. I felt my life draining and the pain radiate through me as my body hit the ground and everything went still and dark.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Third Person<em>**

* * *

><p>The smoke cleared and Mystique looked down eyes wide at the dying teen.<p>

"She'll be fine." She said uncertainly and Kurt shook his head gravely.

"She was much like her father," He explained kneeling by her side a tear trickling down his face as Logan turned around. "But only half like him in a way that she couldn't survive fatal blows."

"She's really dead?" She asked in confusion and Kurt nodded, a slight jerk of the head. "Shit."

She ran out and Maverick walked in looking at her in confusion. He found Antalya with his eyes and staggered against the doorframe. He blinked and went to leave when Logan caught his arm.

"Wait for it." He listened and in the distance the front door slammed shut. "Okay come on."

"Logan." He pleaded in a strained voice keeping his gaze away from the body.

"Nope come on." He smiled and the surrounding teachers gave each other confused glances. He knelt by her side and removed the blade gently handing it to Maverick who looked as if he would vomit. "Antalya. Time it Wake up."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Antalya<em>**

* * *

><p>I heard a voice. It called my name.<p>

"Antalya, Time to Wake up."

Funny, it kinda sounded like Logan. I kept hearing people whisper and it was getting annoying cause I was tired and my chest hurt and I have no idea why…..

Then it came flooding back to me.

The Plan.

I gasped for air as I opened my eyes and began to cough as the air hit my lungs. I was still in the room where I died… never thought I would ever say that. Logan smiled down at me and offered a hand. I grabbed it and pulled myself up wincing and blinking. The room was silent and their faces were ones of shock awe and confusion.

Then I saw Maverick's face.

His eyes were wide and his face was slightly green. He was holding a bloody knife in his shaking hands and it fell as he met my eyes. His blond hair was ruffled like always and he had a smudge of dark green paint on his forearm.

"But…" He muttered looking at the ground to the blade and then at me. I smiled sheepishly as Logan looked around and whistled. The people blinked at him and left.

It was me and Maverick as Logan shut the door.

"Maverick, I'm sorry…" I tried to speak but he rushed forward wrapped his arms around me and crushed my mouth under his. He was frantically kissing me and I knew why. He had painted my death and I was fine.

"Tally." He whispered when he pulled me closer and I gasped as I looked up. He pulled back and smiled at me tears on his cheeks. "You were dead."

"I know Maverick." I kissed him again my hands on the side of his face. "I'm okay now."

"Will you stay?" He asked as he kissed me back and I closed my eyes.

"Always." I whispered and he stopped holding me tightly to him. I sighed and wrapped my arms tightly around his neck. "Maverick, I'm sorry for leaving you."

"I know babe." He whispered and I shivered. "Tally, I want to show you something."

"Okay." I said and he took my hand kissing me one more time before taking me out of the doors and rushing down the hall.

"Maverick!" I shouted as he whipped me into his room. The sun room I mean. Where he paints. It was empty last time I was in there and now it was filled. Paintings covered the walls some in black frames white frames tan frames. Some had a little X on the corner.

"This one." He pulled me to a painting that he had covered the corner of the room with two others and the one he painted two years ago of my mother and another one of me floating face down in water. "Here we go."

He took off the drape and I gasped.

It was me in my cloak eyes wide laying in a pool of blood a knife in my chest.

"Jesus." I muttered seeing my eyes a bright blue and my hair pulled back tightly.

"This wasn't what I was talking about in the cave." He whispered and I turned to look at him. "This is what I was talking about."

He took off the cover of another one and I felt my one knee buckle as he caught me. I was standing, my eyes wide and black. A staff was shoved through my chest and I was eyeing it as if it betrayed me. My hands were wrapped around the long part and were covered in blood. One side of the painting was painted purple, the edge at least and I knew why.

"Maverick?" I turned to look at him, "Why would Gambit want to kill me?"

"I haven't figured that out yet." He thought looking down at me and shrugging, "But at least now I can protect you."

"What's this one?" I asked pointing to the last one that was covered. I reached for the sheet and he caught my hand. I raised an eyebrow and he grabbed the edge taking off the sheet himself.

It was me. The background was the front of the School at night the stars out and the fountain behind me light up. My hair long and loose around my shoulders. I was smiling mischievously and holding a person in front of me tightly. A Fedora was pulled low over the person's eyes and hair, leaving their identity in shadow. Their hands were wrapped around my waist as mine were on his neck. He was wearing a black blazer over a pair of dark jeans converse and a blue tee. I was wearing a white floor length sleeveless dress with blue flower detailing in the corner along the hem.

A bouquet of flowers hung loosely from my hand, where a simple silver ring glinted.

"Is that me…?" I furrowed my eyebrows and looked at the painting, "Married?"

"I think so." He gulped and I looked up at him," and I think it's soon too. You're hair is about a few inches longer than it is now."

"Um okay?" I was extremely confused and covered the painting back up, "Let's not let Logan see that."

"Good choice." He chuckled and looked up at a painting hanging up high on the wall. "See that one up there?"

I looked up and saw a picture of Logan in a truck with a young dark haired girl eating jerky.

"Is that Rogue?" I asked and squinted.

"When they first met." He pointed to another. It had Logan kneeling over the body of a woman whose eyes were wide a bullet hole bleeding in her chest. A faint purple glow was coming from the left. "That's when you're mother died."

I eyed the brushstrokes and sighed.

"Gambit didn't kill my mother." I stated looking at the glow. "But he told me that he was with Logan on the Island."

"Antalya!" a voice shouted through the halls and Kitty came careening into the room. Her short hair and bright eyes were all I needed to smile. "You're back!"

She ran at me in a flying hug and I staggered into Maverick.

"Kitty don't kill her." Bobby smirked and pulled her back gently to give me a hug of his own. "Welcome back kid."

"Thanks Iceman." I smiled as a different tall blond came into the room, "And who is this?"

"Warren. " He extended a hand and I shook it. "So you're the infamous Antalya Silverfox?"

"Indeed." I felt something go through me as his hand touched mine and I felt the wind rush through my hair and the weight of something soft on my back, "Is your mutation wings by any chance?"

"So you've heard." He smiled and nodded as my head whirled. I staggered back into Maverick again who wrapped his arms around my waist and bent his head to whisper into my ear.

"Are you alright?" He asked and the feeling came again and I felt the paintbrush sit in my hand as if I was painting. I blacked out for a second.

"Antalya?" Bobby asked brushing my hair out of my face as Maverick sat me down. Cold washed through me and I started to shiver.

"What's wrong with her?" Kitty asked.

_Help!_ I was shouting in my mind as Maverick knelt in front of me and cupped my face in his hands. I felt heat in my palms as if blasts of light came out of them. I heard footsteps come down the hallway and heard the door open. My eyes weren't quite working but I knew who it was.

"What's going on in here?" Logan's gruff growl came through nice and clear.

"Something's wrong with Antalya." Warren said his respect for my father evident. He came to my side and muttered something under his breath. He touched my neck for a pulse and I flinched away but not before feeling the pain of my own claws coming out.

"Antalya." He whispered before sighing and picking me up as my sight returned, "I'm taking you to the infirmary."

"Okay." I mumbled looking around as the lights flickered above us and we left the room.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry. my brian decided that the busiest time of year was a good time ot forget my password... and I've had writers block on everything.

* * *

><p>"I don't know Logan." I heard Storm say on the other side of a curtain, "It's kind of like what happens when people touch Rogue but the people are fine."<p>

"But she's not." He insisted and Storm just sighed.

"I'm sorry." She went to leave and I saw her shadow pass through the door, "I don't know what to do."

I fiddled with the sheet that was pulled up to my waist. I was sitting up after a whole bunch of tests that left me light headed and tired. I sighed tying back my hair with the band that was always on my wrist, a nasty habit that my friend Courtney from Maine got me doing. I tried to put together the facts of what was happening and managed to get it to two simple things.

They didn't know what was going on.

I did.

Activation.

"Damn it Stryker." I muttered to myself as Logan's bulky shadow also left the other room. I felt tears prick my eyes as I knew my father didn't know what to do either. "I wish the Professor was here. He would know what to do."

Then it hit me.

The stupidest thing I could ever do.

And I was going to do it.

Standing slowly I looked out into the hallway. Seeing no one I changed back into my old clothes and set off down the hall.

To the end where a circular door with a retina scanner.

Cerebro.

I cautiously knelt in front of it and it scanned my eye. I knew it wouldn't work but it was worth a shot.

"Welcome." The door opened and I stood eyebrow furrowed extremely confused, "Antalya."

I walked through slowly as I heard the door at the other end open and close. Footsteps following me that quickly increased speed.

"Antalya!" It had to be Logan; it was too outraged and too gruff to be anyone else's. I didn't look back just stepped through and listened to the door spiral shut behind me. I walked down to the set up in front of me and got on my knees again shaking. I lifted the helmet slowly as I heard Logan pound frantically on the door. I closed my eyes to stop the tears knowing the risk and knowing what it would put my friends and family through if this failed.

"I'm sorry guys." I muttered before quickly placing it on my head.

* * *

><p>Logan walked out of the elevator to go see Antalya after pacing for a few minutes. He stepped out and saw that her door was open. He quickly glanced down the hall and he saw her back go into Cerebro. He knew what she was going to do.<p>

"Antalya!" He shouted after her in fear. She didn't look back and he ran forward as the door spiraled shut. "No!"

He pounded on the door.

"Storm!" He shouted and she came down the hall. "Antalya, she…"

"Back up Logan." Storm called calmly. Logan whipped around in anger to see her calmly standing. "She'll be fine."

"The last person who tried to do that was Jean and she…" He stopped himself and looked at her in confusion. "She'll be fine?"

"I believe so." She nodded walking to his side and running a hand almost affectionately over the door. "The Professor put her information into the door for a reason. Maybe she has powers that she doesn't know about."

"I don't want her in there." he hissed through clenched teeth. She sighed and nodded.

"Fine stand back." She pushed him away and went up to the door. She looked into the eye as it flashed a bright red. The door stayed shut. "That's not good."

"What's not good?" Logan asked.

"Cerebro isn't letting me in." she stood fully and looked at the door, "It lets me in normally but…"

As she stopped the hall began to shake.

"That's not good either." Logan let his claws come out and went to stab the door when Storm stopped his hand.

"If you force that door open you will kill her." She spoke slowly. "So we need to find a way to get the door open without force."

The Shaking stopped as the elevator opened and Rogue Bobby Kitty Warren and Maverick came out.

"What's going on?" Bobby asked quickly.

"Antalya's in Cerebro." Storm said calmly and Kitty gasped covering her mouth with her hand.

"How do we get her out?" Rogue asked eyeing Logan in concern.

"Kitty." Logan snapped towards the door and she nodded getting ready to go through when the door opened on its own, a shaky figure standing in the doorway, head in her hands.

* * *

><p>I gasped as pain struck my head sharply. I closed my eyes as colors flashed and darkness fell. I felt the ground form around my feet and I stood looking around. I was in my loft in Germany, where I lived with Kurt for so many years. I remembered the smell of the hay on the barn below us and the dimly colored but rich fabrics that made a wall to hide us from view of the barn. I looked at the dark wooden walls and the bed in the corner up on a smaller loft three feet from the ceiling and the floor below it. the multicolored rugs that clashed horribly but Kurt put down thinking they were nice, the tea pot and cups next to a small stove and a bowl of bread and fruit, the cedar chest sitting under the second loft. It was all familiar and I smiled sitting on the loft that was my bed. The dark blue curtain down the middle that spilt my room from Kurt's was open pulled back it a strand of silk he had found.<p>

Standing curiously I stepped forward and looked down. I was wearing a skirt that my Gypsy mutant friend Clarisse had given me that was black with small golden coins tied in places that made them jingle along with the bangles on my ankles. I wore a tunic that I hadn't seen in years. It was light green and hung off my shoulders a bit with a gentle curving neckline. I had on a necklace Kurt gave me on my thirteenth birthday. It was gold with a small emerald teardrop hanging from the end, being my birthstone.

"Kurt?" I called going into his side of the room and finding it empty, "Nightcrawler?"

"This way Antalya." A familiar voice came from behind me and I whipped around.

Professor Xavier smiled at me from his wheelchair. I smiled and rushed at him in a hug.

"Hello my dear." he smiled and waved a hand for me to sit on my old bed. "I see you made a choice."

"I was really worried it wouldn't work." I sighed in relief and let his comforting chuckle wash over me. After two years of not seeing the old man it was nice to hear him again.

"No I programmed the Cerebro to recognize your eye too." He tapped his temple. "I knew you had my gift. Almost of the same strength you just didn't know it."

"How?" I asked confused.

"You had a block in your mind," he stated, "when I went through your memories. I didn't do anything to it but the night of the battle you came back and I could feel it was gone."

"What's happening to me then?" I asked biting my lip.

"You're gaining powers." He said intensely, "Your body is taking the concept of the powers of people around you and morphing them into a power you can use."

"But this new one where when I touch people…" I trailed off and sighed, splaying my fingers, "Do I have to tell it to calm down?"

"Simply put but yes." He nodded and I took in a breath, "Calm your mind."

I let myself calm and felt a wall being built around a part of my mind, a very small part.

"I think that worked." I opened my eyes and the Professor nodded.

"It will only work when you want it to." He stated proudly. "AS for your other abilities, has your father told you about Deadpool?"

"No but I've heard the stories." I remembered something about a bunch of powers being shoved into a single person. "Please don't tell me I'm gonna go crazy and have to sew my mouth shut."

"Nothing of the sort Antalya." He laughed outright. "You will be fine just remember to control yourself. What are your abilities as of now?"

"Um…." I thought for a bit, "eyes, teleportation, claws, touching people thing, a little telekinesis, maybe some telepathy I don't know."

"More will come, Antalya." He rolled forward and kissed my forehead, "You will be allowed in Cerebro anytime you want if you wish to speak with me."

"Thank you Professor." I sniffed realizing I was crying. "Good bye for now."

"Indeed my dear." He whispered and the bright colors came again. My head flared and I fell to my knees until the black came.

Groaning I opened my eyes to see the bottom of Cerebro. Sitting up I looked around. I was back in the spherical room. I took off the helmet and placed it on the stand before going to the door my new knowledge in my head. I stumbled forward my legs having fallen asleep and rubbed my head stopping myself from yawning. The doors spiraled open and my friends stood still looking very worried and very pale.

"What's wrong? You all look really pale."


End file.
